Chico curioso
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Haru siempre había sido un chico curioso y aunque tuviera a su hermana siempre pensó que le hacía falta sus padres y más a una figura masculina que le explicará sobre ciertos temas. ¿Como sería tener una novia? La pregunta antes de pensar.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Amo Rave Master! Es una bellísima y gran obra creada por nuestro ya gran fin mangaka Hiro Mashima. No duden en leerlo, puede que al principio sea un poco aburrido pero créanme que vale la pena terminarlo._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Haru en algún momento de su vida pensó que estaba sólo en la vida, no lo decía por su querida hermana mayor, si no que siempre le hizo falta a sus padres para hablar sobre las curiosidades que tenía en la vida. En especial un padre con quien hablar sobre ciertos asuntos masculinos.

Resignado a no saber lo que sentía o lo que le pasaba, prefería suspirar y hacer como si nada sucedía.

O eso era antes de conocer a sus amigos y compañeros de viaje, claro, podía hacerle una que otra pregunta que no fuera vergonzosa.

 ** _-¿Acaso no te explicaron antes? Está bien, te explicaré pero hay que ir a otro lado o no me haré responsable de que la persona que no quieres que escuché lo haga_**

 ** _-¡No digas eso!_**

Era lo que decía Musica antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y pedirle que cambiarán por algún lugar para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Estaría eternamente agradecidos con ellos pero había algo en lo que siempre tenía curiosidad y en lo que su hermana, al parecer era experta, ya que tenía a Shuda como su cuñado.

 **-¿Como sería tener una novia?**

Anteriormente ya se había preguntado, ver a muchas parejas, le hizo pensar en ello, le daba curiosidad puesto que nunca había tenido una novia con la cual compartir momentos. Aunque podía pensar lo contrario, si había una chica con la cuál había compartido muchas cosas en sus aventuras.

 **-¿Elie sería cómo mi novia? Digo, es con la única chica a parte de mi hermana que convivo más**

Ante esa otra pregunta volvió a sonrojarse, nunca había visto a Elie como la novia de alguien más, había explotado cuando Lucia la había besado y reclamado como suya. ¡El nisiquiera había dado su primer beso! Y como para que aquel demonio rubio llegará e hiciera eso, estaba muerto.

Despeino más sus cabellos plateados al ya no saber en que más pensar. Se había ido de aquellas clases de baile que Shuda les obligaba para que ganarán el premio gordo de aquel concurso, no podía bailar y ser un maestro Rave al mismo tiempo, por lo que tuvo que desistir a la idea de bailar.

Sin embargo, al regresar a aquel cuarto, no pudo dejar de ver a Elie, verla moverse era casi hipnótico, su belleza y la delicadeza con lo que hacía, era hermoso. Sus mejillas volvían a encenderse al verla e imaginar aquel pequeño traje que la obligarian a usar aunque ella estuviera encantada de ello.

 **-Elie podría llegar a ser mi novia...**

Ante esa pensamiento sus mejillas se volvieron a encender y varios pensamientos un poco inocentes y otros no llegaron a su mente. Verla sonreír era lo que más le gusta, ver como dormía con tranquilidad lo hacía dormir. Incluso dormía con ella cuando los truenos hacían lo suyo por espantarla, siempre trataba de alejarla de aquellos pensamientos.

Incluso podía llegar a imaginar con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillando y viendo como se acercaba a besarle. Tuvo que tragar duro e imaginar otras cosas.

Con nerviosismo tuvo que alejarse de aquel lugar antes de seguir pensando. Era un chico curioso que aún debía saber un poco más sobre la vida y sobre sus sentimientos. Quizá si tuviera a Elie a su lado podría descubrir más curiosidades.

 **-¡Deja de pensar en ella!**

Aunque claro, tendría que aclarar sus sentimientos primero.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Me preguntó que más sentimientos tendrá ocultos Haru. ¡Me encanta escribir de ellos dos!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 23 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
